Networked computing devices have a high risk for being attacked by malicious code for gaining remote access, eavesdropping and spying. In particular, Windows™ computing devices, iPhone™, Android™ and Windows™ Phone are incredibly high risk environments for being spied upon without the end-user's knowledge. Many search engine resulting links such as those of BING™ and of GOOGLE™ contain drive-by malware that allows for remote espionage and provides access to sensitive information stored in the networked computing devices. This unauthorized access to sensitive information provides an increased opportunity for cyber-crime. Currently available anti-virus, anti-malware, and anti-spyware applications focus on trying to detect malware based on known signatures or behavior. However, new types of malware are being developed constantly and the currently available firewall, intrusion detection, intrusion prevention, anti-virus, anti-malware, and anti-spyware applications cannot detect, prevent or react to most of the new types of malware.
In particular, none of the currently available security utilities can answer these questions: Which ports or device interfaces are open? Is the wireless port enabled? Is it connected to a network? Is the Bluetooth or Infrared Interface enabled? Is the webcam on? Is the universal serial bus (USB) port enabled? Is the microphone on? Some of the currently available security applications come with keylogger detection utilities. However, there are no guarantees that these applications will also stop keyboard eavesdropping. Most users want SKYPE™ and Microsoft instant messaging (IM) on in order to be able to communicate and therefore numerous communication ports remain open. Malware may use these open ports to phone home to callback uniform resource locators (URLs). Spyware may use these open ports to send eavesdropping information to those who are maliciously eavesdropping, unbeknownst to the victim or the plethora of security utilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for detecting, alerting and blocking data leakage, eavesdropping and spyware in networked computing devices.